vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aegis
What is Aegis? Aegis is a "heroes for hire" organization founded by the Artificial Intelligence, Hybris, and Satchi; but has primarily been run by Hybris as it's leader. All individuals within the organization will be working together to complete contracts/missions. In return, they will get rewarded for their time, as well as access to Aegis' resources. Players can join The Aegis Discord server to possibly become a recruit or enjoy the community. Out-of-character Aegis is a Roleplay Group involving many individuals who wish to create interesting stories and lore within VRChat. History After the disbandment of The Renegades most of its previous members went their separate ways. SciFri continued to work alongside his boss Chipz, Folkona secluded herself to deal with the heartbreak, Kuri continued with his solo work, and Ashunera has gone on her own. Satchi and Hybris not wanting to let the time the group spent together go to waste started a new team from the ashes of the Renegades called Aegis. They extended invites to all previous members with Bream and Nano being the first to join. Aegis Recruitment On October 10th, 2018 Aegis held its first round of interviews to add new members to its ranks. These interviews last until October 17th which was the final interview day. Aegis Induction Ceremony and Training Mission On November 7th, 2018 the first Aegis induction ceremony took place recruiting over 20 members to its cause. The induction ceremony started with Hybris having the recruits separate on either side of the carpet. Hybris states the groups mission statement and says a few words about trusting one another and protecting others. Satchi then says a few words himself. Hybris then has the recruits state the Aegis Oath. After the oath has been stated a holographic Aegis symbol appears between them signaling their induction. Hybris then states that she has a mission planned for the group however Beedle interrupts the ceremony and says Hybris mission sucks and hijacks her mission plan. Beedle takes half of the recruits to the forest of echoes along with a drone which Hybris is observing them from back in the Stranger’s Cathedral. Within the forest Beedle states that there is a kidnapped child trapped behind a barrier that the group has 30 minutes to rescue or they fail. They make their way through the forest to find a menagerie of monsters from the ZOO. The group fights them off with few injuries and then makes their way deeper into the forest to find a trader named Whimsy who can open the barrier that holds the child captive. Though he won’t open it without the answer to the riddle “What is in the middle of March and April but not at the beginning or end of either.” Richard Reed quickly answers R and Whimsy opens the barrier and brings them the child. They bring the child to Beedle and get them teleported back home though its revealed that Beedle knows the child personally as a paid actor or some accomplice. Beedle then tells them that they must land one hit on Beedle to succeed in their mission. The group takes many attempts to attack him but they are thwarted by Beedles ability to shift reality causing unlikely events to happen such as Noru shoots a hotdog arrow that gets eaten by bird, someone charges at Beedle but his shoes come untied causing them to trip, Vincent trips over rock while invisible, branch falls down on someone's head, and Sky accidentally teleports too far. Beedle then gives the group advice that the most important thing in combat is to always know who you’re fighting against. With his lesson delivered he gives the group a barely pass. Beedle then severs Acheron's arm to stop his necrotic rotting and takes them all back to the Strangers Cathedral. The next group makes their attempt and are met with the Zoo’s menagerie though one of the creatures appears to be an ordinary housecat. The group focuses on fighting the two other creatures until the ordinary house cat fires a laser at the recruits knocking out Gareth. The fight continues with both Konton and Sock being knocked out during the fight. Hybris intervenes and shoots the cat, which turns into a puddle of slime. Eventually Beedle comes down from the sky intervening sending the 2 menagerie away and reclaiming his cat. Beedle then slaps the unconscious recruits awake. He sends them off to continue their mission. Eventually they meet Whimsy with a new riddle to answer “You see a boat filled with people it has not sunk, but when you look again you don't see a single person on the boat. Why?” Andraste answers because everyone on the ship is married and Whimsy then goes and brings the group the child and they head off toward the entrance to the forest. Once again the child is teleported away and Beedle states that they must land a hit on him to proceed. Once again Beedle shifts probability and their attempts to attack fail. Beedle sends them off with the same lesson and they make their way back to the Cathedral. Combat Training Mission On December 3rd, 2018 Hybris sets up a combat mission for the members of Aegis. The goal of the mission is to capture Chow and return him to the drop off zone marked by a light blue beacon in the center of the combat area. The participating recruits were split up into 4 teams and are competing against one another to capture Chow within a 2 hour time limit. If a team were to capture him within 1 hour they would receive a special prize as a bonus. Chow himself has been tasked to evade capture for 2 hours with the promise of a reward from Satchi. The mission goes well enough to start with the teams encountering monsters and defeating them with few casualties however they do not find chow until an hour and a half into the mission. On each engagement with Chow he easily evades capture using a stun grenade to blind and disorient the Aegis members. A final confrontation takes place with an all out brawl between all 4 teams and Chow though time runs out before anyone can capture Chow resulting in failure. The team members are returned to the cathedral where they are treated for their injuries as well as radiation poisoning caused by Sky leaking after being attacked. Var'thuul On the night of January 27th, 2019 into the morning of the 28th Hybris receives a grim warning about her teacher Arcadum. The voice tells her to seek out a lonely mountain with 3 falling stars to find Arcadum. This warning also reaches her fellow rune bearers and is soon heard by all the Aegis recruits within the Cathedral. Hybris, Satchi, SciFri, and Faelyix head to the coordinates they believe Arcadum is to assist him but it is already too late. Upon their arrival they find that Arcadum has already lost to his former master. Unprepared to fight the 4 return to the Cathedral in order to prepare the recruits to face Var'thuul now in possession of Arcadum. Over the course of the next 3 days the recruits are sent out on missions to prepare Aegis for the fight to come. These missions included gathering materials for Satchi's mech near The Naiad Hidden Grove, Seeking the world tree for anything that might aid them in the fight, and training within the void to drastically increase their combat experience. January 31st Aegis prepares for what might be many of it's members final confrontation. Gathering up Aegis members and associates to go stop Arcadum. The group consisting of Rune Bearers: Hybris, SciFri, Satchi, and Folkona; Guardians: Azreal, Cell, and Faelyix; Aegis: Blinx, Apollo, Catastraseed, Sock, Reed, Acheron, Pumpkin Head, and Ion; and Purple Lotus: WhiteWolf and A.N.I. The Guardians seal the area Arcadum is in and the team go to battle with Arcadum. The fight lasts over an hour both sides struggling to gain leverage over the other, but ultimately Arcadum holds the upper hand the whole time with his vast powers and ability to access forbidden magics. Over the course of the fight many injuries are sustained with Hybris being knocked down twice, Azreal having parts of the void ripped from his body, Aegis recruits burned and clawed, and worst of all Satchi losing both his arms. The fight ends with Arcadum casting forbidden magics to enable him to escape through Miss Universe's hair. Lucky for Aegis Arcadum spots the Archangels on top of the mountain and comes back to get his chains removed. The Archangels show very little hesitation and decide to remove his manacles. Azreal in an attempt to stop this slices through the Valor's hands, but by cutting through the angelic flesh he also finished the rest of the ritual and freed Arcadum of his bonds. With his newfound freedom all believed hope to be lost but Arcadum's freedom allowed his humanity to show through and he destroys Var'thuul claiming his freedom as his own. The demon says his farewells to his friends and students and leaves to realms unknown with Amika. Aegis is successful in protecting the world but at the cost of a friend and teacher. Recruitment Round 2 During the month of February 2019 Aegis had its second round of recruitment hosted until the end of the month. Out of the potential applicants six were selected to join Aegis as recruits. Vagabond On April 9th, 2019 the Strangers Cathedral received a visit from a strange man only known as Vagabond. This man had asked for assistance from Hybris and the available Aegis members in retrieving an artifact hidden away in a forest. Hybris explained that they would try to see to his request as soon as possible which the man responded saying that would be fine, but handed them an antidote. This antidote was said to be a prepayment which caused panick among the group. Aegis set to finding it as soon as possible and managed to find a forest that was rumored to have some form of celestial barrier within it. Aegis traveled there, but apparently broke this barrier, and it let this man retrieve the artifact himself. He proceeded to assault the group with a plague and they all retreated to the Cathedral. Unfortunately, the plague followed behind them infecting Aegis HQ forcing the space station to be quarantined using a barrier provided by SciFri using the power of Hybris and Satchi's runes as well as his own to form the barrier. The group then escaped to Seluce Casino having all the participants receive medical treatment. P.U.R.G.E During a fateful visit to The Purple Lotus many members of Aegis encountered an influx of new regulars many of who seemed to be of the robotic variety. Hybris would meet with two of these new attendees named H.E.C and Dread. The robots asked Hybris for her assistance as they had woken up in a field with no prior knowledge of who they were. After Hybris does scans of them she discovers that the pair come from something called P.U.R.G.E. The two initially show that they have no desire to go along with their protocols from this so called Purge but get into an argument thereafter about humanities worth. Suddenly the P.U.R.G.E rears its head with the introduction of it's leader Unit 1. Unit 1 begins enacting Purge protocols integrating all living beings into Purge bots. These integrations and killings are of course noticed by Aegis and the group decides to take a stand against them to protect life. Through months of conflict Aegis, and The Purple Lotus who have decided to assist take heavy losses from Purge attacks losing 1 of Nekobot's chassis, Seth, and Smaller. Another loss would arise at the conversion of H.E.C. Dread reveals that he was the one who created Unit 1 to reenact the Purge and uses a dormant program to convert H.E.C into Omega. The Aegis agents are able to get out of this situation barely and now know the true motives of the Purge. The destruction of all things in the universe. Including Purge itself. New Recruit Initiation During the month of July Aegis recruited its 6 new applicants. These 6 members were Otus, Sig, 3b0n-L0ck3, Zircron, Mira Birmingham, and Nimewe. Nanoade who still could not remember her old self would rejoin Aegis during this process as well. After the initiation ceremony the 7 new recruits would engage in a capture the flag mission with Noru serving as a spare member to make teams an even 4 versus 4. Due to temporal fluxing however the match was canceled and ruled a draw. Members & Roles Aegis Members Aegis Members are officially a part of the mercenary group and will be deployed on missions. Members are assigned to squads and will go on missions together. *Oblivious - Co-founder, Leader, Aegis Senior Member *Ion - Second in Command *Mhai - Negotiations Liaison and Secretary *Nanoade - Aegis Senior Member/New Recruit *SciFri - Aegis Senior Member *Bream - Aegis Senior Member *Antherial *Konton *Serilda *Crystal Lyndon *Crailek *Catastraseed *Sock *Apollo *Otus *Sig *3b0n-L0ck3 *Zircron *Mira Birmingham *Nimewe *Noah Quickly - New Recruit *Angelica Derecho - New Recruit Former Aegis Members Previous members of Aegis who have resigned, been removed, or died. They maintain the same status as those who are associates. *Satchi - Co-Founder. *Mara Naiade - Former Second-in-Command. *Gareth - Deceased, Removed for attacking teammates. *Richard Reed - Resigned. *Pumpkin Head - Resigned after losing powers. *Vincent Von Kingsley AKA Leif - Resigned for disagreements with leadership. *Blinx - Resigned to assist Leif. *Sky - Resigned to assist Miss Universe. *Acheron - Resigned. *Andraste - Deceased. *Noru - Deceased. Aegis Associates Aegis Associates are close friends and allies of the group though they are not officially part of the mercenary group. They may also help provide information, resources, or training to Aegis and its members. *Arcadum *Faelyix *Miss Universe *Azreal *Beedle Vaughx *Folkona *Nephalem Kuri *Cor Vous *Sora Ichi *Chow *Seth *Moxi *A.N.I. *VCTF *Sir Cullingham *Yuki Yamaoto *WhiteWolf *Alibi *Nsongo *Smalls *Belle *Dr. Zankio *Erin *Howlcifer *SodaWithEm *TwixMix *Smaller *NobodyQueen *Nhio *Nox *Cyan Lullaby *Vettra *Ezmeralda *PunishedYang *Mr. Respawn *Sebastien *Oogiegirl207 *Mimika *Nekobot *Doublegoose *Dreadwing *Miss Minerva DH *Zentreya *Eir *Jack Ironside *Detective Esso *BWC66930 *Skaras Ulldren *Colette D'Avalos *Yuuhi Trivia * The name Aegis was chosen by Hybris as a reference to the Greek goddess Athena’s shield. * Aegis’ technical first mission was a trip to hell to retrieve the sword of lies from the fallen angel Leviathan however it only involved its leaders and one associate Satchi, Hybris, and Kuri. * Aegis was represented in the VRChat Rewind 2018 by Hybris, Satchi, Nano, Sethia, and Seth. * Some of the members of Aegis have been called hamsters due to their lack of focus when RPing. * For April Fools 2019 the Aegis discord swapped logos with Purple Lotus discord. In turn the Wardens discord did the same with the Aegis logo and PL did the same to the Wardens causing mass confusion and annoyance among the community members. Gallery File:Aegis.png|Aegis Logo File:Aegis_Groupshot_2.jpg File:Cathedral Entrance.jpg|The Strangers Cathedral the base of Aegis File:Aegis_Induction_2.jpg|Aegis Induction Ceremony File:Aegis_Members_2.jpg Category:RP Groups Category:Featured articles